


The Story of Us or How It should Be

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, i love jigyu but i also love wonhoon lmao, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: If only things turned out the way they were supposed to, then he wouldn't have to be stuck in his dream.





	The Story of Us or How It should Be

Beautiful. The word that's been circling Wonwoo's mind every time he sees Jihoon. It is disgustingly cheesy and frankly, over-rated to say the least but that's the only word he could think of until he creates another word that could perfectly fit the love of his life. Wonwoo's long, nimble fingers continuously tapping on the wooden table, sitting across from him was Jihoon.

 

Small Eyes, small body, small nose, small head. Wonwoo's sharp like eyes continued to look at Jihoon's features as the man drank his black coffee in an elegant manner. Wonwoo was just so enamored by him, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Seven years and not a day goes by that Wonwoo doesn't remind himself how lucky he was to be with him. Wonwoo wasn't the type to fall in love hopelessly, his style was more awkward and quiet. But being in love with Lee Jihoon means going crazy for the best things in hand.

 

His heart could barely take it how much Wonwoo loved Jihoon. He loved him so much that maybe he should just ask him right then and there to marry him. In front of everybody in the coffee shop they were in, as he kneels on one knee and gives a made up ring out of flowers, will that be okay? Wonwoo thought. But he knew Jihoon wasn't the type to react to big attention well. Jihoon's ear would burn red and then his mouth would go dry and after that a frazzled look would paint Jihoon's face. It almost made Wonwoo chuckle as the thought of it came to him.

 

"You're being weird again." Jihoon chided.

 

"Am I?" Wonwoo said in a joking manner.

 

"You have that look on your face that you're probably thinking of something crazy." Jihoon responded, pursing his lips together.

 

"Crazy?" Wonwoo widened his sharp eyes, "My idea was completely perfect to say the least."

 

The both of them exchanged looks before bursting out into laughter. They had this unbreakable chemistry that only they could make. Amidst the laughter and the soft music from the cafe, Wonwoo slowly reached for Jihoon's hand and held it. His cold fingers intertwined with Jihoon's warm ones. Jihoon eyed his hand and back to Wonwoo's eyes before giving him a cheshire like smile. Wonwoo could go on days with that smile, he loved it.

 

He sounds like a love struck teenager, he looks like a man madly in love, but Wonwoo wouldn't have it any other way. After all, he was with someone that fills his heart with joy, his best friend and partner in crime. His life, as he puts it, is not worth as much without Lee Jihoon.

 

 The small yet distinguishable dip on Jihoon's back, small lashes that barely touches the cheek, the curve of his smile and his hands that looks so small compared to his. Wonwoo loved everything about him. Wonwoo pulled Jihoon's hand towards him, playing with their fingers and such before kissing Jihoon's finger tip ever so gently, like it was gonna break from too much pressure. Wonwoo couldn't imagine somebody else in his future.

 

 "Aren't you embarrassed?" Jihoon asked out of curiosity, he was already used to Wonwoo being affectionate but there are things that he still gets shy about.

 

"Why would I be?" Wonwoo smiled, "I want everyone to know that I am so madly in love with you."

 

Those words melted immediately inside Jihoon's chest. Honestly, the things Wonwoo says sometimes makes it harder to even look at him.

 

"We're not really the normal type... of couple..." Jihoon mumbled.

 

"We aren't?" Wonwoo feigned being surprised.  

 

"You know what I mean, idiot." Jihoon chuckled.

 

"Let people look and judge, at the end of the day, they aren't as happy as us." Wonwoo held Jihoon's hand tightly before kissing it again. 

 

Everything seemed so perfect, too perfect. 

 

But that's what it was, a perfect story for the perfect couple, but as the chimes from the cafe door rang, Wonwoo knew his time was up. Day dreaming is over and the wish for better days comes into his mind as his eyes looks at his tall friend, Mingyu. Wonwoo is having coffee with Jihoon; True. Wonwoo is sitting across from Jihoon; True. Wonwoo is holding Jihoon's hand; False. Wonwoo is in a relationship with Jihoon, Definitely False. It was all a story Wonwoo made up in his mind as they waited for the real boyfriend to come. 

 

Wonwoo is madly in love with Jihoon? Yes. He's been in love with him for seven years and in those years he watched as the love of his life get whisked away by his good friend. Wonwoo could only wish he was the same person he thought of in his day dream, he wished that they were really together and he wished that smile that Jihoon would always give Mingyu was reserved for him. 

 

That's just it, Wonwoo was the friend and as a good friend, he sits there looking unaffected but in reality, he is breaking inside. Wonwoo could see in Jihoon's eyes that Mingyu was his future, and it pained him. How can he compete with someone who means the whole world to Jihoon when he's only worth was friendship. Wonwoo admits that he is a fool. Putting himself in a situation where he is constantly reminded that Jihoon's love was never for him but for someone else; he didn't want to risk losing his friendship with Jihoon nor Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo gave a big smile as Mingyu sat beside Jihoon. He was used to it by now. Having the proof of his loneliness and heart break right in front of him, he couldn't count the times where his smile would immediately fade away when the couple left together. That was his life, and even when he wants to move on from Jihoon, he couldn't.

 

How can he quit someone who means so much more than living to him? How can he move past the times that sparks flew between them but never really made any advances? How can he when Jihoon is the only future he wanted. 

 

He only wished that their story continued. Wonwoo being happy with Jihoon in his arms? That's how the story should be.


End file.
